


Our First Christmas

by TrishW



Series: Brad and Lucas from General Hospital [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Brad had a rough year, but they had made their way back to each other.  Now it Christmas was almost here and they were about to spend their first one together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Past

Brad was on the phone. "I'm glad that you called. I miss you."

Lucas walked over and was buttoning his shirt. In Brad's small apartment it was hard to not listen to his conversation, but he didn't want to pry. Lucas smiled at Brad and he smiled back. "You have a happy New Year too. I hope that we'll get to see each other. Okay. Bye. Love you."

Brad put his phone away. Lucas knew exactly who he was talking to. "How's Britt?"

Brad knew that Lucas didn't like the idea of him keeping in touch with Britt, so he knew he was just being polite. "She's doing well. Her and her father are getting to know each other."

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. "After what she did to Lulu, I didn't think that I could like Britt, but she's your friend, so I gave her a chance. I can't believe she'd run away with the likes of Faison though. The man's a lunatic."

Brad had no idea that Britt would do such a thing either. He sat next to Lucas on the bed. "When I last saw her, she was talking about getting a lawyer. I had no idea. It must have been her mother's idea."

Lucas wasn't surprised. "I can't believe that I'm going to be working with that creature. Did you hear what she did at the hospital this morning? With parents like she has, no wonder Britt is so messed up."

Brad sensed a bit of compassion from his boyfriend. "Yeah. I'm not sure what's going to happen to her, but she seemed happy."

Lucas got up to get his jacket. "I'm not happy about what happened with Spencer. I feel partially responsible, since he was hiding out at Carly's. I still can't believe that I had no clue he was there. I can't imagine that Nic would have gone through with the threat. Running away seemed extreme, but I get it."

Brad wasn't a stranger to extreme measures. He looked down at the floor. "She loved him. I did some pretty crazy things to get you back."

Lucas stopped before picking up his coat and turned to face his boyfriend. "Yeah you did, but none of them were to cause me emotional distress. I can't imagine you would hold my mother or anyone I love hostage to get me to be close to you."

Brad hadn't thought of it like that. "No. I never thought of it like that. Still, Britt and I are a lot alike."

Lucas walked back over to Brad. "Look at me."

Brad looked up at Lucas. "Yeah."

Lucas held out his hands and Brad placed his inside, then he pulled him to his feet. "We're past that. Its in the past and to be honest, if I held everything that my family has done against them, I wouldn't be talking to any of them. Its not what Britt did before. When Lulu got past it, so did I. I just assumed that she had learned. She obviously didn't. Now she's run off. Its hard to forgive someone that does that."

Brad let out a breath and nodded. "I know. I was just hoping that she could be happy like I am. She felt bad for what she did. She even said that she was having nightmares about it."

Lucas knew that Brad wanted to believe in his friend. He put his arms around his waist and smiled at him. "I don't think its possible for her to be as happy as we are, but its great that you are looking out for your friend. I'm glad that you heard from her, so you won't be worried about her. I don't want your mind to be elsewhere.  This is our first Christmas together after all."

Brad looked up at Lucas.  He was looking forward to the evening.  "Yeah it is. I can't believe I'm spending it with your family. Its nice Bobbie has accepted me."

Lucas felt that Brad was just being nice. "Did you forget Thanksgiving? There's no guarantee that Carly wont have another meltdown. I'm glad that you want to spend another holiday with my family. You could have spent it with your father."

Brad stepped away from Lucas. In spite of the meltdown at Thanksgiving, it was probably one of the best that he had in years. "I would have just spent it alone, like I did last year."

Lucas knew that Brad didn't like talking about his father. He went and got his jacket. "Well, that wouldn't happen. What do you say we get this over with?"

Brad grabbed his coat. "I wonder how many helpings of corn Josslyn will have?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone came out of the dining room. Brad stood next to Lucas by the couch. "That was another amazing dinner Bobbie. Thanks again for having me."

Bobbie was really fond of Brad. Lucas was happier than she had seen him in a long time. "You're welcome anytime. You're part of the family."

Brad smiled nervously at Lucas and Lucas smiled back, agreeing with his mother. Brad then turned his attention back to Bobbie. "That's nice of you to say. I really appreciate that. I know things didn't start off well."

Carly knew what it was like to make bad first impressions. "One day I'll tell you how I came to be part of this family. Believe me, what you did wasn't that bad."

Brad wasn't sure what to make of Lucas' sister's statement. "Oh really."

Carly put her arm around Josslyn's shoulders. "Really. If Santa is going to come, you better be getting up to bed."

Josslyn wanted to protest, but getting presents from Santa was much more important. "If I have to, but can Grandma read me a story?"

Bobbie smiled at her granddaughter. "I sure can, but why don't you go up with your mother and get into your pajamas. I have a present that I want to give Lucas."

Josslyn frowned at Bobbie. "Why does he get to open a present?"

Bobbie understood why Josslyn felt the way that she did. "This isn't really a Christmas present, so it doesn't count."

Josslyn didn't understand. "Its not his birthday."

Carly felt that her daughter had asked enough questions. "Alright. That's enough. You'll get your presents in the morning, if you get into bed. Grandma will be up in a bit."

Josslyn still wasn't happy, but she knew the sooner she got to bed, the sooner morning would come. "Okay. Make it quick."

Bobbie smiled and shook her head. "I'll be up, before you're done brushing your teeth."

Josslyn headed up the stairs, but then stopped for a second. "Good night Brad."

Brad smiled, as he watched Josslyn disappear at the top of the stairs. "Good night."

Lucas turned his attention to his mother. "What do you have to give me? I told you that I'll be back early tomorrow to open presents."

Bobbie went to get a box from a drawer. "I wanted to do this alone and since Brad is partially responsible, I wanted him to be here."

Lucas and Brad frowned at each other, confused about what she was talking about. Bobbie came back and handed a box to Lucas. "I don't get it."

Bobbie sat down on the couch. "Open it and you will."

Brad and Lucas both sat down, as Lucas opened the box. He peeled back the tissue. "Mom, I don't start at the hospital for a couple of weeks. You didn't have to buy me a stethoscope. "

Bobbie smiled. "I didn't. Don't you recognize it?"

Lucas looked at it a little closer. "Is this....?"

Bobbie nodded. "Yes, its your father's. I had put it away and forgot about it. I found it in a box, when I was looking for the earrings that I wanted to wear to Carly's wedding."

Brad mumbled under his breath. "You mean Carly's disaster."

Lucas ignored his boyfriend, as he stared at the object in his hand. "I can't believe you kept this. I remember how he use to let me listen to his heart with it sometimes."

Bobbie remember it too. She wiped a tear from her eye. "He had told me that he wanted you to have it. He knew how much you loved it, but I wanted to wait until you were out of medical school and actually practicing medicine. When you said that you didn't want to, I put it away and forgot about it."

Brad could see how touched Lucas was, receiving something so special from his adoptive father. "I guess this makes it official."

Lucas looked up at Brad. "I just hope that I can make him proud."

Bobbie touched Lucas' leg. "He already was. So very proud."

Lucas got up and held open his arms. "Thank you so much. It'll be like he's there with me."

Bobbie stood up and leaned into her son's arms. "Then I'm glad I found it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brad and Lucas arrived back at Brad's apartment. "That was a lot of fun. Except for Josslyn, it was pretty uneventful."

Lucas took off his coat. "Yeah. Nothing like Christmases that I remember."

Brad took his off too.  Lucas had been kind of quiet on their drive back to his place.  "That was a really sweet gift that your mother gave you."

Lucas had left the stethoscope back at his sister's.  "Yeah it was.  I'm glad to have it, but it kind of puts a lot of pressure on me.  I just don't have as much faith in being able to live up to him."

Lucas was sitting on the arm of the couch and Brad walked over to him.   "You're the only one that feels that you have to.  Its been almost 10 years since he died.  Like Bobbie said, you don't even have to be a surgeon.  The important thing is that you're doing something that you enjoy and that makes you happy."

Lucas understood what Brad was saying.  "I know.  I put more pressure on myself than I should.  I can't help it.  I really looked up to him."

Brad smiled and kissed Lucas gently.  "As you should. He's your father, but if he was alive, he would tell you that you can't let that get in the way.  That stethoscope isn't meant to be a noose.  It's a symbol of what he represented.  Don't let it hold you back. Let it push you forward.  You told me that he told you that he was proud of you before he died."

Lucas nodded.  He often thought of his last moments with his father.  "He did."

Brad shrugged.  "Then sounds to me that you did all the proving that you needed to. He was proud of you.  That's all that you need."

Lucas smiled and grabbed Brad by the waist to pull him to him for a kiss.  "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Brad leaned into the kiss then stood back up.  "Does that mean you feel better?"

Lucas wasn't happy that Brad had pulled away.  He pouted slightly.  "I was until you stopped kissing me."

Brad ignored his boyfriend and walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. "There's plenty of time for that, what do you say we exchange presents tonight?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

to be continued......

 


	2. Its The Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad and Lucas exchange presents and a whole lot more.

Lucas frowned, as he watched his boyfriend take a present from a drawer. "You're as bad as Josslyn. We can do it in the morning."

Brad walked back over to Lucas.  Box in hand. "I'm not like Josslyn at all. Okay, maybe a little. I was just thinking that you promised to be back over to your sister's in the morning and we might not have time. Its not like we're kids."

Lucas hated to admit that Brad was right. He took the box, that Brad held out for him. "I wish you were more comfortable staying at Carly's."

Brad sat down on the sofa next to Lucas. "Its not that. Even if Bobbie said that I was practically family, I wouldn't feel right waking up Christmas morning and opening presents with everyone. I only bought something for you anyway."

Lucas smiled. "I'm really the only one that counts."

Brad crossed his arms over his chest. "Whose being the kid now. Open it."

Lucas tore off the shiny paper. "Its a picture frame."

Brad sat up, hoping that the present wasn't too corny and that Lucas would like it. "Its a little more than that."

Lucas took the picture frame out of the box and turned it over. "Its us. Is this from the engagement party?"

Brad held one side of the picture. "I didn't think that you had any pictures of us. Britt had a ton of pictures that the photographer took before all hell broke loose. There were several of us, but I liked this one the best. I thought that you could keep it in your room or your locker at the hospital. Its magnetic."

Lucas turned over the frame and looked at the back. "So it is. I love it.  Thank you."

Brad was glad that Lucas liked the gift. "You're welcome."

Lucas reached into the pocket of his jacket. "Well, I guess that means that you have to open your gift now."

Brad smiled down at the box, as he took it from Lucas. "I wasn't sure if you had it with you."

Lucas bit his lip. He was actually kind of nervous about his gift. "I hope you like it."

Brad smiled at Lucas briefly, as he took the paper off the small box. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I will."

Lucas watched as Brad took the lid off and looked inside. "I've never seen you wear anything like it, so if you want me to get something else, I'll understand."

Brad took the objects out of the box. "Bracelets."

Lucas began to feel self conscious. "Only one's for you. The other is for me actually. Unless you want to wear both of them. Then I could pick up some more. I..."

Brad smiled at his rambling boyfriend. He could tell that he was nervous. He always rambled when he was nervous. "Its fine. I don't get it though. Why is one for you?"

Lucas took one of the bands from Brad's hand. "We've been through a lot this year and like we were talking about before, you changed a lot. We really haven't been back together that long, but I wanted to show that I'm committed to you. So I thought if we wore the same band, it would show that we're really together."

Brad finally got it, but he could tell that Lucas was still a little uncomfortable with the idea. So he tried to make light of things. "So we'd be going steady?"

Lucas heart sank. "Its corny, isn't it?"

Brad reached for Lucas' arm and began to put the bracelet on. "I don't need it, but its sweet."

Lucas watched as Brad placed the leather band on his arm, then did the same to him. "I know. I'm just going to be working so much that we wont be seeing each other as much. So its a way of being with each other, even when we aren't with each other."

Brad leaned forward and kissed Lucas, then said something that he had wanted to say for a long time, but was afraid to. "I love you."

Lucas looked at Brad in disbelief. Not sure if he had heard him right.  He paused for a second then replied to what he hoped that he had heard.  "I love you too."

Brad noticed the hesitation. He got up to go get a drink. "You don't have to say it just because I did."

Lucas grabbed Brad's hand before he could walk away and got up. "I didn't. I just thought..."

Brad stopped and turned around to face Lucas. "Thought what?"

Lucas wasn't sure what he thought. He was just glad that he finally could say how he felt out loud. "I don't know. We've been back together for several months and there were times that I thought that you were going to say I love you and you didn't. Then there were times I wanted to, but wasn't sure how you would react. So I thought..."

Brad stepped closer to Lucas. "I've loved you since the day you walked out on me at Wyndemere. I wanted to tell you. Especially when we were at the hospital after I made an ass of myself when I saw you hugging Felix, but I just thought it was too soon or you would think I was just saying it to get you back. I was waiting for you to say it first."

Lucas took Brad's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. "Aww Babe, I think that I knew that I was falling for you back then too. That's why I was so hurt and it was so hard to let you back in.

Brad didn't really believe Lucas.  "Yeah, but then you moved on to Felix."

Lucas frowned at Brad.  "I didn't move on to Felix.  He was there.  Every time I saw you, it made it blatantly obvious that I wasn't over you.  So I pushed you away harder. I didn't want to hurt Lulu anymore than she had already been hurt. We went over this."

Brad felt silly.  He had just told Lucas he loved him and now he was bringing up the past.  "I know. I guess I figured that you could have anyone."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah right.  Its not that easy for me to fall in love. I tend to be a bit indecisive at times, if you hadn't noticed."

Brad had noticed, but whether Lucas was indecisive or not, he had to have had plenty of boyfriends. "Yeah, but you've had your share. Look at how Felix and I were acting."

Lucas took Brad's hand and led him  back to the couch.  "I think it's time we talked.  I know that I act like the Don Juan, but I'm not really.  When I first came out, I was head over heels for this one guy.  We moved out west and I went to school, while he worked as a waiter.  We were hot and heavy for a while and I thought I loved him, but we were at different places in our lives, so he started sleeping around on me."

Brad felt terrible.  "I'm sorry."

Lucas shook his head.  "Don't be. He was everything I wasn't at the time.  Out and proud and I kind of leaned on him because of that.  I see now that he wasn't what I built him up as.  I poured myself into school.  Hence being top of my class.  When I graduated, I realized that I had buried myself in school and wasn't sure if it was what I wanted.  So I settled in Seattle and took other jobs.  I saw my share of guys and was happy enough."

Brad remembered Lucas telling him about why he stayed in Seattle.  "You told me about no one knowing you there."

Lucas nodded. That was only part of the reason he stayed.  "Knew of my family, my past or that I went to medical school.  It was a way to hide from who I was. I wasn't hiding that I was gay, but I was pretty much everything else about me. I never let anyone get close really.  Then I came back and ran into Julian and you and who I was, stared me right in the face for the first time. I could talk to you and face my fears.  I was more myself than I had been in a long time.  That's why I chased after you, in spite of knowing that you were with Felix.  That wasn't like me at all.  I just liked the way you made me feel."

Brad felt the need to come clean.  "It wasn't all on you.  I felt the connection as much as you did that night.  I only clung to Felix, because he represented all the people that had looked through me.  I never was in a real relationship.  A guy here and there, but no one that wanted to get to know me.  When Felix asked me out, knowing what he knew about me, I felt like I had to give it a shot.  We were doomed from the beginning though."

Lucas was surprised.  "Really?  I thought..."

Brad knew exactly what Lucas thought, because it was what he wanted him to think.  "I complained about your advances, but I was flattered.  I walked around with your selfie on my phone and looked at it constantly.  I probably wanted Felix to find it.  I left it laying on the counter, without a security code."

Lucas laughed.  "That's what he was talking about?"

Brad nodded and smiled slightly. He felt terrible back then, but thought it was funny as he thought back on the moment now.  "Yep.  I'm not use to guys wanting to be with me.  I figured that you just wanted sex. It wasn't until you said you wanted to see where things were going to go, that I understood you really wanted to be with me, but I blew it."

Lucas felt it was time to end their walk down memory lane.  He took Brad's hand. "You didn't blow it. We're together now.  That was a long time ago.  I'm glad we talked about things though.  Now I feel like I know you better." 

Brad agreed.  It was the past, but it was hard to forget how he had almost ruined everything. "You're right. I'm just not use to this relationship thing."

Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss Brad, before getting up.  "Don't worry about it. Its kind of new to me too.  We'll make it though this together.  I've got an early morning."

Brad knew exactly what Lucas was hinting at.  He stood up, a sly smile on his face.  "Yes, we should get you to bed."

Lucas put his hand on the side of Brad's face and pulled him into another kiss. Taking a page from his niece, he smiled down at his boyfriend.  "Maybe you can read me a story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad began to unbutton Lucas' shirt, as  Lucas continued to hold his face, maintaining contact with his lips, then dropping his hands to allow Brad to slide the shirt off his shoulders.  He then again took Brad's face in his hands.  Brad loved when Lucas grabbed him.  It let him know how much he truly wanted him.  

Lucas finally released Brad and began to undo his shirt.  Brad leaned forward and began to kiss along Lucas' chest.  Nuzzling his nose against his chest hair and brushing it over his nipple. Lucas was more than ready for what was to come and didn't need the encouragement, but welcomed it. "You know what that does to me."

Brad stopped and looked up at his boyfriend, a look of innocence on his face. "Do to you?"

Lucas finished with Brad's shirt and roughly pulled it off of him.  He again took his lips, as he began to walk him backwards towards the bed. When Brad felt the bed against the back of his legs, he pulled himself from Lucas and lowered himself to the bed and began to undo his pants.  Lucas knew what was about to happen, so he bent down to give Brad one more kiss, acknowledging his appreciation of his skill.  

Brad smiled up at Lucas, as he pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his cock. Once free, he took it into his mouth.  Lucas' head went back, as he closed his eyes to enjoy warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, as it engulfed his member. His breathing was slow and steady, but as he found himself starting to reach his peak, it became more rapid. He didn't want to release, so he brought himself back, raising his head and placing his hand on Brad's shoulder.  "Babe, stop. I'm really close."

Brad let Lucas' member fall from his mouth, but continued to stroke him, as he looked up at him.  "You have other plans?"

Lucas stepped back and leaned forward, pushing Brad back on the bed. "Yeah I do."

Brad leaned his head up and watched as Lucas undid his pants and lifted his hips, to help him when he began to pull them off. Lucas motioned with his head. "Turn over."

Brad gave Lucas a sly look, but did as he was told. He turned on his stomach and Lucas grabbed a pillow and gave it to Brad to put under his hips. He then kissed his way down his back, positioning himself on the floor between his legs.  The minute that Lucas' tongue touched Brad's opening he thought that he would lose it right then and there.  He bit his lip and his breathing began to speed up, as he tried to keep himself under control, but there was none to be had. 

As if by instinct, Lucas stopped just when Brad thought that he couldn't take any more. Lucas kissed his way back up Brad's back and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him to his side, his back facing him.  Brad, reached for the condom on the nightstand and passed it to Lucas, who quickly slid it over his cock, before positioning himself to enter his boyfriend. Lucas pulled Brad in close his mouth close to Brad's ear and whispered, as he entered him.  "I love you."

Brad felt the sensation of Lucas as he entered him.  He reached behind him and placed his hand on Lucas' hip.  "I love you too. So much."

They began their normal rhythm and Lucas moved his hand down to stroke Brad's cock.  It didn't take long, before Brad released his warm fluids, covering Lucas' hand.  Once Brad had cum, it was Lucas' cue to concentrate on his own release.  Brad moaned at each thrust, exciting Lucas even more. He came and pulled Brad in tighter, allowing him to feel the spasms of his release.  He kissed Brad's shoulder and Brad reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Lucas nuzzled Brad's neck.  "You okay? I can get you a towel."

Brad shook his head, tightening his grip on Lucas' arm.  "I'm fine.  I just want to lay here like this for a bit."

Lucas had no problem with holding Brad as long as he wanted.  "Fine by me.  Merry Christmas by the way."

Brad could feel Lucas' cock, as it slowly left his body.  "Merry Christmas Lucas."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END


End file.
